Kyungsoo Teasing Shirt
by cessoo
Summary: YAOI ! HunSoo/SeSoo Apakah Kyungsoo berhasil menggoda Sehun denga pakaiannya yang menggoda ? /summaryfailed


Author : cessoo

Judul : Teasing Shirt

Cast : HunSoo / SeSoo / Sehun x Kyungsoo

Lenght : One shoot

Rate : full M /lol (moga bisa)

Warning : It's YAOI ! Don't like Don't read !

Ps : Hello ini ff NC pertama aku. FF yang pertama bakal aku publish malah #gilaklangsungNC. Oke mungkin akan banyak typo(s) dalam cerita ini dan moga ff ini kagak gagal. Aku bikin ff ini karena yang pertama, dikitnya atau jarang ff dengan cast HunSoo. Udeh gitu ini cerita adalah hasil dari otak polosku yang tercemar (?) oleh kemesuman kopel RPku T^T. Dari pada banyak cingcong yumari baca aja. Happy Reading~

.

.

.

-Saturday Night-

Sabtu malam, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa semua seme akan menyeringai. Uke hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang akan di lakukan pasangannya. Tak terkecuali sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan di sofa ruang tamu mereka. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka, bahwa Sabtu malam adalah saatnya mereka saling menumpahkan rasa rindu karena sebelumnya selalu sibuk dengan rutinitas masing – masing.

"Hunnie, apa kau sudah makan hm?" Tanya namja imut bermata belo dengan kissable lips nya sambil mengusap pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Aniya.. aku belum makan, Kyung. Nanti saja." Jawab sang kekasih yang berwajah tampan dan kulitnya yang berwarna putih susu.

"T-tapi.. mmph" belum Kyungsoo menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, bibirnya sudah dilumat paksa oleh sang kekasih.

"Emhh hunnie.." lenguhan kecil lolos dari bibir imut Kyungsoo.

"Sshhtt.. diamlah sayang.." jawab Sehun singkat. Diapun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo dan menggendong koala tubuh Kyungsoo ke dapur. Di dudukannya Kyungsoo diatas meja makan sambil terus melumat dan menghisap bibir mungil Kyungsoo.

"mmmhh.." lenguhan kecil kembali terdengar dari bibir Kyungsoo saat Sehun menggigit dan memasukan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangat itu. Diabsennya satu persatu gigi Kyungsoo menggunakan lidahnya. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, dia terus mengusap punggung Kyungsoo secara sensual membuat Kyungsoo semakin terbuai dalam ciuman panas itu.

"hmm.." suara kecipak terdengar saat Sehun melepaskan tautannya dari bibir Kyungsoo. Benang saliva pun terbentuk diantara kedua bibir namja itu. Sehun mengusap saliva yang ada di bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sebenarnya sedikit kecewa karena ketika dia mulai terhanyut dalam permainan, Sehun malah melepaskan ciumannya. Pout kecil terbentuk di bibir Kyungsoo, dan sebuah ide pun melesat di pikirannya.

"Hunnie.." panggil Kyungsoo. "Hm?" Sehun hanya menjawabnya dengan dehaman sambil terus menatap Kyungsoo dan membelai rambutnya.

"eemm aku mau mengganti bajuku. Tunggulah di sofa." Sebelum Sehun bertanya apa maksudnya Kyungsoo langsung turun dari meja makan dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Sehun hanya bergidik tak peduli dan menuruti apa kata kekasihnya itu. Dia pun kembali ke sofa dan matanya terus memandang ke arah pintu kamar dengan hati yang penasaran.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian.. pintu kamar pun terbuka, dan Kyungsoo pun keluar perlahan dari dalam kamar. Sehun terlihat langsung kesulitan menelan salivanya ketika melihat pemandangan menggiurkan di depan matanya. Bagaimana tidak ? Kyungsoo keluar dengan hanya menggunakan kemeja longgar tanpa menggunakan bawahan –bahkan tanpa underwear- dan memperlihatkan paha mulusnya. 2 kancing atas kemejanya pun ia buka memperlihatkan leher dan dada putih mulus Kyungsoo.

"Sayang, waeyo ?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berjalan ke arah Sehun yang masih terlihat menahan nafsunya saat melihat Kyungsoo. Ingin rasanya ia langsung menerkam Kyungsoo namun ia masih ingin mengikuti permainan ini. Kyungsoo semakin mendekat dan berdiri dihadapan Sehun, dia pun duduk menyamping di paha Sehun dan menatap intens wajah kekasihnya.

Sehun yang tak tahan mencoba memalingkan pandangannya dari paha Kyungsoo dan mencari alasan "Kyungsoo.. aku lapar. Aku ingin makan. Bisakah kau buatkan aku makanan ?" ujarnya dengan gugup.

"Bagaimana jika makan ini saja, kau mau ?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan menunjuk bibir heartshaped nya sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat sexy dan menggoda.

"Uhm.. mm aku.." Sehun tak dapat menjawab dan dia tak bisa menahan untuk tak menatap ke arah paha Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyeringai sedikit, dia pun mengambil tangan Sehun dan meletakannya di paha mulus Kyungsoo dan mengusap-usapkan tangan Sehun di pahanya.

"Jadi, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun dan memainkan jari lentiknya di bahu Sehun yang membuat Sehun semakin gugup. "A..aku.. tidak jadi makan.." jawabnya. "k..kau kenapa tidak memakai celana ?" Sehun meraba paha Kyungsoo naik dari lututnya hingga ke atas. "Aku sedang malas.." jawab Kyungsoo singkat, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Sehun hanya untuk menghembuskan nafasnya disitu.

Sehun terus meraba paha Kyungsoo naik hingga keselangkangannya. "emhh.." desahan kecil lolos keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo karena dia merasa ada sensasi geli saat Sehun meraba selangkangannya. "kau juga tidak memakai underwear eoh ?" tanya Sehun lagi. "Aku juga sedang malas memakainya. Jadi kau tak lapar ?" Kyungsoo menatap lekat mata Sehun. Tangan Sehun pun mulai beralih ke kancing kemeja Kyungsoo dan membuka 2 kancingnya lagi. "mulus.. aku jadi lapar yang lain.." jawab Sehun sambil terus menatap dada Kyungsoo yang kini terlihat jelas dihadapan wajahnya.

"lapar apa sayang ?" Kyungsoo pun menurunkan lengan kemejanya sebahu membuat bahu dan dada mulus nya semakin terkespos di depan Sehun. "aku lapar ini- hmmh.." Sehun pun langsung menyambar mulut Kyungsoo dan melumatnya kasar. Kyungsoo pun mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun dan menekan tengkuk Sehun agar semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan Sehun tak tinggal diam. Dia pun memasukan tangannya ke dalam kemeja Kyungsoo dan mengusap punggung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Sehun masuk kedalam mulutnya. Adu lidahpun terjadi diantara keduanya dan sudah dipastikan Sehun keluar sebagai pemenangnya. "hmmhh.." lenguhan keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo saat tangan Sehun sampai di nipple mungil berwarna pinknya dan menekan-nekan nipple itu dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya. "sshh mmhh.." tangan Sehun mulai memilin nipple Kyungsoo dan sesekali menarik nariknya membuat seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar menahan kenikmatan. Kyungsoo pun menggigit gemas bibir Sehun sambil terus menahan desahannya. Sehun mendorong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan menidurkannya di sofa. Pagutannya dengan bibir Kyungsoo tak terlepas dan semakin dalam. Tangannya terus memilin dan mencubit nipple mungil Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo mengerang keenakan.

"mmhh sshh hun hmmh" desah Kyungsoo sambil meremas rambut Sehun yang mulai berantakan. Sehun pun melepaskan ciumannya dan turun mencium rahang dan leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menjenjangkan lehernya dan memberi akses bagi Sehun untuk lebih leluasa menjelajah leher Kyungsoo. Sehun menjilat, menghisap, dan sesekali menggigit kulit leher Kyungsoo yang membuat tanda bercak keunguan di leher Kyungsoo. Ciumannya turun menuju bahu Kyungsoo dan tangannya mulai membuka semua kancing kemeja yang Kyungsoo kenakan.

"kau sangat sexy malam ini sayang~" ujar Sehun saat ia menatap dada putih dan mulus Kyungsoo yang kini terekspos jelas didepannya. Tangannya pun mulai mengelus elus dada putih itu dan berhenti di nipple mungil berwarna pink. "bagian yang paling kusuka, nipple mungilmu ini sangat menggoda ku Kyungsoo." Sehun mencubit nipple kanan Kyungsoo membuat pipi Kyungsoo sedikit merona mendengar yang kekasihnya katakan. Sehun mulai menjilati nipple kiri Kyungsoo dan menghisapnya kuat. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memilin nipple kanan Kyungsoo dan menarik nariknya. "asshh mmhh ahh" desah Kyungsoo yang dibuat semakin menggila karena perlakuan Sehun. Di tekan-tekannya kepala Sehun agar semakin dalam menghisap nipple nya.

"emmhh sshh mmh" desahan erotis yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo pun membuat libido Sehun meningkat dan semakin ganas menghisap nipple Kyungsoo. Di gigit nya nipple Kyungsoo dengan gemas dan sesekali menarik-narik nipple itu menggunakan giginya. Dengan iseng, Sehun menggesek – gesekan miliknya yang masih terbalut celana dengan milik Kyungsoo yang tak tertutup apapun.

"aahh ouhh mmh sshh" Kyungsoo hanya bisa meremas-remas rambut Sehun sambil menahan gelombang kenikmatan yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Sehun terus menggesek-gesekan miliknya membuat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sedikit cairan precum dari juniornya.

Bosan dengan nipple Kyungsoo, Sehun pun turun mengusap perut rata Kyungsoo dan menjilatnya. Tak lupa dia meninggalkan beberapa kissmark di sekitar perut Kyungsoo. Kini wajahnya sudah bertemu dengan milik Kyungsoo yang sudah menegang. "halo little soo.. wanna play with me ?" di kecupnya ujung milik Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo geli dan bergerak tak nyaman. Sehun pun memulai permainannya dengan menjilat unjung milik Kyungsoo dan memainkan lubang junior Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya. "aashh nghh masukannh mmh" pinta Kyungsoo sambil menatap kearah Sehun yang berada di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Wajahnya merah menahan nafsu membuat Sehun semakin bergairah. "as ur wish baby" Sehun mengedipkan matanya ke arah Kyungsoo dan mulai memasukan junior Kyungsoo kedalam mulutnya. Hangat, itulah yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat Sehun mengulum miliknya. "hmmphh sshh" Sehun mendesah sambil terus memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

"hunniee shh ahh terusshh" rancau Kyungsoo yang merasa keenakan karena service dari Sehun. Tangan Sehun yang menganggur ingin ikut bekerja. Ia pun memasukan jari telunjuknya ke dalam hole Kyungsoo dan bergerak in-out dengan kecepatan sedang. "aahh moreeh sshh" pinta Kyungsoo di sela desahannya. Sambil terus menghisap milik Kyungsoo, Sehun pun memasukan 2 jari lainnya sekaligus hingga kini 3 jari Sehun mengoyak hole Kyungsoo "aaakhh fasteerhh ouhh ahh" rancau Kyungsoo tak jelas. Sehun semakin bergairah dan meningkatkan tempo gerakan in-out nya lebih cepat. Tangan kirinya pun ia gunakan untuk mengocok junior Kyungsoo yang sedikit membesar.

"engghh aakkhh akuhh mau keluarhh" tubuh Kyungsoo menggelinjang saat ia merasa seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya yang menyeruak ingin keluar. Tangannya pun menjambak rambut Sehun saat ia merasa akan segera mencapai titik kenikmatannya. Tak ingin sperma Kyungsoo berceceran ia pun segera mengulum kembali milik Kyungsoo dan terus mengoyak hole Kyungsoo dengan cepat. "i'm comminghh aakhhhh" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan cum nya di dalam mulut Sehun.

"hmmph" Sehun pun menelannya tanpa rasa jijik dan menjilati sisa cum nya di ujung junior Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa kelelahan dan masih mengatur nafasnya. Namun ia tahu bahwa ini barulah awal dari permainan. Sehun mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya yang sudah berlumuran cum dan membuka celana serta underwearnya. "aku sudah tak tahan" ujar Sehun. Dia pun mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah tegang dengan sempurna dengan tak sabaran dan mengocok miliknya sendiri. Sehun menggesek-gesekan miliknya di hole Kyungsoo dan membayangkan kenikmatan yang akan ia rasakan saat hole Kyungsoo menjepit miliknya nanti "sshhh you're so hot baby"

"enghh palli.. sshh don't tease me" desah Kyungsoo sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya risih. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk dimasuki oleh Sehun. "Aaargghh sempitthhh.." Sehun memasukan junior nya sekali hentak dan langsung menubruk prostat Kyungsoo. "aakkhh hunnie aahh disituhh lagihh nghh" Kyungsoo sudah kehilangan akalnya. Saat ini yang dia inginkan hanyalah kenikmatan saat Sehun menekan titik sweet spotnya dengan juniornya yang big size itu. "nghh move baby hahhh" Sehun terus mengenjot miliknya sambil menampar butt Kyungsoo agar ikut bergerak. "nghh ahh enakkhh" Kyungsoo menggerakan pinggulnya seirama dengan gerakan Sehun yang semakin brutal.

Sehun yang merasa juniornya semakin dijepit oleh hole Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengerang dan mendongakan kepalanya merasakan kenikmatan hole Kyungsoo. "hunnie aahh aku mau keluarhh nghh" Kyungsoo yang merasa akan mencapai klimaksnya hanya bisa menggigit bibir sambil meremas seprai. "sebentarh lagihh baby hnghh" Sehun menaikan tempo genjotannya dan menundukan badannya untuk mengulum nipple Kyungsoo. "aahh its comminghh" Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak bisa menahan akhirnya menyemprotkan cairan sperma nya dan mengenai baju Sehun.

Junior Sehun semakin berkedut ingin segera mengeluarkan cairannya. "hnghh keluarhh sshh hmmh" Sehun pun menyemprotkan cairan spermanya di hole Kyungsoo dan langsung ambruk menindih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Deruan nafas keduanya begitu terdengar di ruangan tv tersebut. Tubuh keduanya terasa lemas akibat permainan brutal Sehun. Kyungsoo hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk Sehun. "gomawo baby~ cup~" Sehun mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan hanya di balas senyuman manis oleh Kyungsoo. Sehun memindahkan tubuhnya menjadi berbaring di samping Kyungsoo dan memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya itu. "Saranghae~" Sehun mencium kening Kyungsoo yang sudah terpejam. "Nado~" Kyungsoo menjawab singkat namun Sehun yakin cinta mereka takkan sesingkat jawaban Kyungsoo (?). Keduanya pun memejamkan mata dan menuju ke alam mimpi sambil berpelukan. (?)

END

Okesip endingnya gaje muahahaha xD author bingung kata-katanya elah wakakakak xD maapkan jika author mengotori pikiran polos kalian /? Maap kan karena cerita ini tak beralur /? Maapkan author yang tempatnya salah dan dosa :'

Don't forget for review :3


End file.
